Endoscopic surgery is minimally invasive surgery for performing examination or therapeutic treatment without performing a laparotomy for a patient. For the endoscopic surgery, surgical instruments such as forceps and an endoscope are introduced separately into a body cavity of a patient. A surgeon captures an image of a tip part of the surgical instrument, which has been introduced into the body cavity, within an observation field of the endoscope and performs work for the treatment while observing, with the endoscope, a state of a site where the surgical instrument is adapted for treating the patient. For the endoscopic surgery, the surgical instrument and the endoscope are introduced into the body cavity through a pipe that is placed through a body wall (for example, the abdominal wall) in an abdominal part or the like of the patient. Note that, this pipe is a tube-shaped member called a trocar.
The surgeon brings the endoscope close to an organ and enlarges an image of the organ when performing an incision or a suture of the organ, and, at this time, a visual field of the surgeon becomes extremely narrow. Accordingly, demanded is an apparatus with which states in a region outside a working region (for example, motion of surgical instruments outside the working region, a bleeding state, and a residual state of a residue such as gauze) are able to be widely grasped.
PTL 1 discloses that a gripping portion (grasping portion) which is to be gripped with forceps has a freely rotatable structure so that a camera unit is not caught when the camera unit is retrieved through a trocar.